1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiaxle suspensions, and more particularly to a three-axle walking beam suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large, heavy-duty vehicles it is desirable to divide the load among a plurality of axles. In such cases it is common to use walking beams for supporting the axles to maintain the wheels on the various axles in contact with the terrain over which the vehicle passes, and to attempt to equalize the load on the various axles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,166 entitled, "Heavy-Duty Multiple Axle Vehicle", issued on Oct. 7, 1969 to Edmund G. Clark, illustrates a three-axle suspension having a primary walking beam fulcrumed to a vehicle frame with a pair of secondary walking beams fulcrumed beneath each end, the secondary walking beams being interconnected by a sliding, pivotal connection. However, under load and actual conditions, the pin of the sliding connection does not slide easily, resulting in excessive wear with attendant high maintenance. To make the sliding connection functional require greater sophistication at a greater cost.